eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
World of the 2140s
Jonathan is created in 2142. Of course, in that time, things have changed quite a bit from our current political and socioeconomic world. So, here's a rundown of things that have changed: * An international conflict, possibly another World War of some sort, occurred about 40 years earlier. Documentation varies, but Jonathan believes it happened in 2094. * This war was primarily between Russia, the United States and China. Other European and Asian countries may have been involved as well. * Eventually, Russia and America made an alliance. The battles between them had been bloody and solved nothing. Due to this, the common people of each country still didn't trust the other country. To help calm this, both countries had campaigns to refer to each country by the name the other country would refer to them as. As such, Russian politicians actually referred to their country as Russia as opposed to Rossiya, ''and the American politicians started calling it Amerika. The patriots who refused to call it otherwise eventually died off because fuck it's like 130 years from now, and this generation was raised calling it Amerika. * North America and South Amerika united to be considered one continent, called Panamerica. * After the war, (possibly before it as well) China is the most powerful country now, followed by Amerika. * During the war, China conquered Mongolia and part of Russia. * In the 2120s, all dystopian literature has been banned to prevent people from comparing these new societies to Oceania, the World-State, etc... Parts of the world have new societies! All of which are quite dystopian and totalitarian! YWEAH! * Amerika is the most totalitarian. The people are overly-patriotic for their home, and are willing to listen to anything and everything the government says.As such, they all believe that they're free and have liberty. In reality, they have basically no freedom. President Bernard Smith (...) seeks infinite control and surveillance of the populace. The people are completely unaware that they're being watched constantly. This is based off a philosophy that was lost during the 2060s, but has existed ever since the 2010s, even in Amerika itself... New laws are constantly enacted to further control the populace. Any who try to fight them are labelled as terrorists trying to blow up the government. * China, however, takes a much different approach. They're very open and honest about their surveillance. However, China also has a lot of propaganda telling everyone this surveillance is for the people's own protection. * Russia's government seems to be in utter chaos, even now many years after the war. Everywhere, the country is either advanced, and like Amerika and China, completely totalitarian and without privacy or freedom, or is an anarchistic impoverished area. Politicians continually promise the impoverished areas that if they become leader, they can bring them up to the richest place in all of Russia. * The European countries have also become totalitarian, but have their slight differences in the extremes taken to keep their control. None of them are as much so as China or Amerika. * Former South America is the same way. * Africa has basically been quarantined from the rest of the world due to mass outbreaks of various diseases. Not Ebola, but other diseases are spreading like fire through the continent. With Amerika no longer seeking to help them, they were sealed off. Whether these diseases came to be naturally, or are biological weapons set by China and/or Amerika is debated... Well was, until the governments of both those countries started to consider discussion of the matter "hate speech." * North Korea is still constantly threatening to nuke South Korea, but now is done to distract people from the fact that China will probably soon be annihilating ''them. * In fact, the few countries that haven't gone dystopian (Except Mexico really) are in Asia, and include Japan and South Korea. However, South Korea is scared of an impending attack from North Korea, and Japan scared of an invasion from China. * Which is nothing unusual. Pretty much all of Asia (Eastasia?) is under threats from China that they'll soon be conquered. The UN doesn't really even exist anymore to do anything about it. * The Middle East is entirely dystopian, and are the least subtle about it. Jonathan starts his revolution in (YET TO BE DECIDED), a country in the Middle East. Here, helicopters regularly fly through the city skies, roads are VERY wide so that tanks and soldiers can march through them. The military's symbol is a hammer, and the army marches through the streets every now and then, blasting angry speeches through megaphones. The only impressive buildings are those run by the government; all else are shabby little businesses and crumbling hovels.